A polyphase electrical machine of the type indicated at the outset is known, for example, as an alternating-current generator. This alternating-current generator has a stator having a core body (stator iron) in the form of a laminated stator core, into slots of which, windings for three, two times three or six phases are inserted. The windings are staggered relative to each other. In the case of a three-phase generator, an unwanted magnetic noise develops due to electromagnetic forces. To reduce this magnetic noise, special winding configurations are provided which, for example, are made up of two electrically separate subsystems. Each subsystem is made up of three phases which are shifted by 120 electrical degrees relative to each other. For each phase of the first subsystem, a phase of the second subsystem is shifted by 30 electrical degrees. For instance, the windings of each of the two subsystems are interconnected in star or delta. Each interconnection point (current output or winding termination) of a winding is interconnected with a rectifier bridge. Altogether, six rectifier bridges are used. The windings used are prefabricated windings which, for example, are created by forming out star-shaped winding units having rectangular peripheral sections. Subsequently, these winding units are introduced into the core body in the form of a laminated stator core. In the case of a two times three-phase system, six of these star-shaped winding units are introduced, for each phase of a first three-phase system, a phase of the other three-phase system being present which is shifted by 30 electrical degrees. Due to the high number of phases when working with six-phase and two times three-phase electrical machines—given the same number of magnetic poles of an associated rotor—a higher number of slots results than for electrical machines having a lower number of phases. However, a high number of slots limits the diameter of the winding wires used in relation to the diameter of the stator. Furthermore, an electrical machine having a higher number of phases must be manufactured with greater precision.